


La debilidad de Crowley

by Van_Krausser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, weekend!promt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burlarse del sentimentalismo era su pasatiempo favorito. Hasta que se topó con Sam “el Alce” Winchester y su legendaria cabezonería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La debilidad de Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para el reto Weekend!prompt de la comunidad ficker_time, en Live Journal.  
> http://ficker-time.livejournal.com/2137.html#t17497
> 
> Segundo fic de la primera semana: SERIES.

**Título:** La debilidad de Crowley

**Cantidad de palabras** :   585

**Número de reto:** 1 SERIES

**Fandom:** Supernatural

 

Hay ocasiones en que Crowley se burla del sentimentalismo de los hombres, porque le parece no sólo ridículo, sino la manifestación de la debilidad de la raza humana.

Burlarse del sentimentalismo era su pasatiempo favorito. Hasta que se topó con Sam “el Alce” Winchester y su legendaria cabezonería. Esa misma que le roba el protagonismo a la cabezonería de Dean, que también es legendaria.

Porque algo en la sangre de Sam lo hizo cambiar. Lo obliga a ver a las personas de otra forma, pelear contra su naturaleza de desgracia y mofa y cinismo, y sentir empatía, y tristeza, y —esto es tan antinatural como él mismo— compasión.

Por supuesto que es algo mínimo, algo que lo “infectó” mientras Sam le aplicaba las transfusiones con su sangre, y con ese sello angélico que tenía en ese momento. Y aunque esa molestia es como una astilla, la siente como si fuese una astilla clavada en la planta del pie. Siempre presente, siempre molesta, siempre imposibilitándolo para dar pasos firmes en su tarea de ser un todo un demonio con clase.

Además, esa molestia, al parecer, tiene un bonus. Es decir, le ha ocasionado una molestia extra. Una debilidad que antes no tenía.

Le ha causado una fuerte debilidad por el mayor de los hermanos. Por Dean. Como un virus contagioso, porque desde el principio, Crowley sabía que el Alce tenía esa debilidad por su hermano. Exactamente, ESA debilidad.

Y ahora que está infectado, mientras está con Dean, no lo puede evitar. El flirtear con él; el decirle uno que otro piropo; el soportarlo, incluso con sus insultos y el odio que destila hacia él. Es algo que le sale de maneta tan natural, como si lo hubiese hecho siempre, y por desgracia, Crowley sabe el origen de esta situación.

Piensa de Dean lo que Sam piensa, siente lo que el menor de los hermanos siente por él, y _lo entiende_.

Por esa razón, cuando Dean cayó en la pelea con Metatron, sintió su muerte como nunca antes había sentido por un ser humano, ni siquiera por alguien de sus legiones, alguno de sus compinches. Nunca había sentido algo parecido por alguien que lo estimara, aunque fuese un poco.

Pero por encima de eso, sintió pena por Dean, por lo que vendría a continuación, porque ni siquiera él podía saber lo que sucedería. No podía imaginar las consecuencias de su omisión, de no ser completamente sincero con el cazador. No podía saber si esta vez Dean, Sam, incluso él mismo, sobrevivirían a esta situación.

Su angustia fue mayor al ver el dolor de Sam, que al parecer, haría lo que fuese por tener a su hermano de vuelta. Y al decir “lo que fuera”, de verdad significaba LO QUE FUERA; incluso, invocarlo a él, a Crowley, al rey de los infiernos. Porque si algo le debía a esos dos cabezotas, era precisamente eso: su reinado, y su debilidad.

Jamás pensó que su voz se quebraría al sincerarse mientras estaba en la habitación de Dean, observándolo tendido en su cama, muerto pero vivo, aunque con la convicción de que lo escuchaba. Jamás pensó que le dolería tanto llevar miseria a un ser humano. Jamás creyó que sufriría al ver que sería él quien causara este nuevo sufrimiento de los hermanos Winchester. Jamás pensó que sería él mismo quien le daría ese poder de volver a la vida sin ser más un humano normal.

Jamás, en toda su vida siendo un demonio dedicado a acarrear desgracias, nunca se imaginó que alguna vez sufriría al hacerlo, porque tal vez, por su culpa, la historia de Caín volvería a repetirse, esta vez, con diferentes nombres y motivos. 

Por ello, su debilidad se fortaleció mientras ponía la Primer Espada en la mano de Dean.


End file.
